Opposites Attract
by ComposeTheSilence
Summary: Love can sometimes be magic...but remember magic can sometimes just be an illusion Written for Hogwarts:Online Prompt "Magic" HG/RW HG/DM


She should be happy...especially on this day...Her wedding day. As she clutched looked in the mirror, she couldn't help but smile...

"I'm getting married." She said aloud.

"Yes you are, and you are going to be a great wife."

Hermione turned around, meeting face to face with Ginny, who was standing in the door way.

"I still cant believe you are marrying my idiot brother, but..." She says walking in. "I'm glad you are. You changed him, Hermione." The red head smiled, taking Hermione hand. "He is so lucky to have you, and I am so glad to have you as a sister in law. You are amazing you know that."

Hermione smiled, holding back tears as she hugged her friend. "Thanks Ginny."

"Gosh Hermione you look gorgeous." She said, as she look over Hermione. Dressed in an elegant white taffeta dress.

"Thank you, so do you." And she did, Ginny's small frame fit well with her dress. She looked angelic with her red hair flowing. She definitely has grown up.

"Wow, who would of thought you and Ron?" Ginny questioned as she went in the mirror to fix her make-up. "I mean, back at Hogwarts you both couldn't stand each other, but you know what they say 'Opposites Attract."

Opposites Attract...So true...

"_Where the hell is it!" _

_The young witch stumbled through the library, searching every inch of the shelves. She was determine to find the book she needed. Hopping on a nearby stool, she scanned the upper shelf._

"_Look what we have here, looks like the lion is out of her cage." _

_Hermione stumbled, shock by the sudden sound, but caught her balance. She rolled her eyes as she spotted the wizard behind the voice. "My nightmare continues"_

_The blonde smirked, propping himself on the nearby table. His green robe tucked inside his arm. He had just finished a Quid-ditch warm up, his hair tousled. "Now now, is that any way to talk to a fellow student." _

_Hermione continued to search for her prized book. She didn't have time to deal with Malfoy, she was already on edge by her recent argument with Ron and was even more frustrated because she had to catch up on work. _

"_Looking for something?" He asked with a smirk. He was met with silence. "You know, I can offer you my help."_

_Hermione stopped at his response but still did not look directly at him. "What can you possibly to for me."_

_With a raised eye-brow he chuckled. "Turn around and you'll see." He said, raising the book he had tucked within his cloak._

_Hermione rolled her eyes, but still curious, turned around. "You have it." Eyes meeting her prize she quickly stepped down, trying to retrieve the book, but Malfoy was to quick. Stepping away from her grip, he quickly backed up shaking his slender finger. "Come on Granger, I know those Gryffindors taught you manners."_

"_Malfoy, just give me the book, I can't understand why you would need it any way." She said, arms folded._

"_Whats the magic word?" He tried holding back a laugh as he saw the witch facial expressions. He had been toying with her, and he loved it._

"_Please." She said, defeated._

_Cocking his head to the side he gave her the book. "Its sad, I thought with that Gryffindor pride you wouldn't have given up so easily." He said as he turned around, walking to the exit._

"_Do you get off on this, toying with me all the time? Its sick and frankly I'm tired of it all." He heard Hermione say. _

_As he reached the doorway he turned. "Have a goodnight Hermione." With that, he disappeared down the dark hall._

_Hermione sighs, finally sitting down and opening up the book. She desperately needed to get her mind off of her argument with Ron and her recent encounter with Draco but immediately found it hard to do the latter as she spotted a small note in the opening crease._

"Hermione..."

The bride to be came back to reality. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I was just..."

She felt Ginny's arms on her shoulders. "Nervous? Its ok, everything is going to go great." She smiled, hugging Hermione. "Im going to check on things ok."

She gave her future sister-in-law a smile. "OK." She took a deep breath trying to shake her thoughts away as Ginny left the room. For years she had tried to escape that feeling deep in her soul...The feeling of regret...

_As she open her eyes, she was met by Silver and Green...then it hit her like a freight train...She quickly got up, searching for her clothes. _

"_Looking for something?"_

_She looked up from the bed and was met by Malfoy, his eyes dancing in the sunlight. "I need to go, where are my clothes?"_

_He ignored her question, walking in holding 2 cups of coffee. "I got you some coffee and your plate from the Great Hall, figured you would like to eat in."_

"_No, what I would like is my clothes." Hermione said getting up, the sheet shielding her body._

_His eyes, followed her curves, every inch was etched in his brain. "Hermione, relax, and eat something..." He said, carefully offering Hermione her coffee._

"_No!" Carelessly she knocked the hot mug out of his hand, letting the steaming coffee drip on his robes. _

"_What the hell!What is wrong with you!" He said, after recovering from the minor burns. He was thanking the powers that be that he had put on a warm cotton sweater before coming back in the room instead of going bare._

"_This!" She couldn't think...what had happen, why? What possessed her to..._

"_Calm down Hermione..." He urged her, taking hold of her._

_She struggled, trying to pry her self away but got tangled in the satin sheets, she slipped and back on the bed. "This is madness, I wouldn't have ever..." She shook her head. "What did you do..."_

_His eyes widen, blood beginning to rise. "Don't go there, I didn't need to force you, you was the one who..." He didn't know when but it happen, his face redden and stung. He was now face to face with Hermione, the look in her eyes was murderous._

"_Give me my clothes." She said, her voice cracking, trying to stay calm and not go off the handle._

"_They're folded, next to my Quidditch suplies." He said down. _

_As she furiously got dress, he couldn't help but wonder if she..._

"_You know, you dont have to leave."_

_He heard a chuckle from the young witch. "You're right, ill just stay here and cuddle up with you. Reminisce on our night together." She said sarcastically._

_Draco frowned at her sarcasm. "That wouldn't be such a bad idea." He said in a serious tone. He was putting himself out there...he felt vulnerable but... _

_Hermione looked up, searching his eyes. "You cant be serious..." she scoffed. "You cant be FUCKING SERIOUS!"_

"_Yes I am, damnit is that so hard to believe! Last night...last night was unexpected...but...I dont regret it..."_

She let out a small sigh as the cool air hit her face. Fresh air is what she needed to take her mind off of _him. _She searched her purse, searching for the very thing she swore never to do again. It was a habit she picked up during the war...

She flicked the lighter, but to no avail. "Dammit!" She hissed. "Fuck, Hermione get it together..." She whispered to herself closing her eyes...

"The whisper of a pretty girl can be heard further then a a roar of a lion..."

Hermione froze. This couldn't be happening.

"You look so beautiful."

She slowly open her eyes. Half dreading half hoping to see... "Draco."

He gave a small smile, walking up taking her hand. "Its been a long time. I miss you"

She lifted her hand, placing it softly on his skin.

"Looks like you miss me to."

Hermione shook her head and suddenly smacked him. "How dare you! How dare you, after all of these years!"

Draco stepped back, he couldn't say he was shocked by her reaction...especially with how they ended it.

"_I can't believe you did this!" Hermione yelled, banging her fists against the young man's chest._

"_I had to! This is my destiny!" He said grabbing a hold of Hermione._

"_Let go of me, I cant believe you!" She said struggling in his grip. "How could you do this to me?"_

"_I did this for US! I did this for us, If I didn't get the Mark..." He couldn't explain himself, he felt her break out of his grip_

"_Dont you dare say it was about us...It was to boost your little ego! It was YOUR choice to receive the Dark Mark, it was YOUR choice to follow Voldemort!"_

_He couldn't deny it. Everything seem like it was falling apart. He couldn't stand the look Hermione was giving him...the look of disgust and disappointment._

"_You can turn back." She said with tears._

"_I can't."_

"_Can't or wont?"_

"_Hermione, I'm sorry." He pleaded, his eyes watering._

_She backed away. This wasn't the person she fell in love with...love...was it all lust? Was it even real?_

"_I thought...I...I knew you was bad for me. I never...we never..."_

"_No! Dont say that...Hermione please!" He was loosing control...he was loosing his self._

"_This...us...we were a mistake." She said, turning to leave._

_Malfoy was frozen...he couldn't move. Everything was slipping away. "I love you..." He whispered._

_Hermione turn around looking in Draco's eyes... She saw his pain, he was in fact sorry but she knew this could never be because he was right...it was his destiny...he is a Malfoy and she...she was just a muggle born..._

"_Goodbye Draco."_

_Her voice bounced through the room, echoing off his mind reaching in his soul._

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked.

The handsome wizard sighed, searching deep inside his self. "Honestly, I don't know, I just needed to see you."

"Why today?" She whispered, taking a step forward. "Why now, why today Draco. Why on my wedding day!" Her voice grew. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Why?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He whispered leaning in. His lips inches away from hers.

She stepped away. "Why apologize, it was your destiny." She said, she didn't mean to come off as sarcastic but...

"Do you love him?" He asked, taking her hand.

There it was...That infamous question...

"I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't." She said looking down.

"I never stop loving you Hermione." He said, pulling her close.

"I...I can't Draco..."

"Can't...or wont.." He lifted her head, meeting her eyes. His soft hands wiping her stray tear away. "I love you." He took a chance, leaning in wanting to taste her lips one last time.

Hermione looked away, backing up. She wanted him...but she was to marry Ron and she couldn't betray him...not again...

"Im sorry Draco." She said, trying to convince her soul. She couldn't stand seeing him in such pain. "I have to go..." She said, breaking free. As she open the chapel door she heard Draco call her name.

"Hermione...Love can sometimes be magic...but remember magic can sometimes just be an illusion..."

It took all her power to stay where she was. After all these years it was him who knew her best... He was... "Draco I..."

She turned around but he was gone...gone forever...


End file.
